


Truth or Dare

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22





	Truth or Dare

The client had asked her to play Truth or Dare. It was an archaic game from Earth-That-Was, played by people as young as River and as foolish as Jayne. But Inara didn't think it could hurt. Her client was, after all, paying for the privilege of her company. How he chose to keep that company was his business. She could deliver necessary lies with ease and believability, and Guild Law allowed her to gracefully back out of any potentially dangerous dares.

"Truth or Dare," he said.

"Truth." No need to start off too difficult.

"Have you ever been in love?"


End file.
